Nations of Eirethune
The Great Nations The Great Nations refer to the most civilized lands of Eirethune. Peoples of all of the civilized races live in the Great Nations. There are wars between the Great Nations, but most of the nations remain at peace. Most of the Great Nations have existed for more than 1000 years, long before the cataclysm which destroyed the Ancient Protectorate Houses of Raj Gohn. The strength of each of the Great Nations has been in flux throughout time and now Aden Shahn is poised to be the strongest. This is just a summary of the various nations and regions of Eirethune, the cities inside them, the religions they follow, the languages they speak, the appearance of the inhabitants, etc. The towns and cities listed are the main fortified structures and organized communities of the various regions. There are many other smaller hamlets or nomadic clans which are not accounted for. Within each nation, the regions which comprise the nation are discussed. There is also a table displaying the various sizes of the towns and cities, as well as the religions they follow. If a religion is displayed in bold '''''italics, then that town holds the primary temple to that deity. There are possibly other deities who have shrines in the towns than those listed, but the religions listed have temples and reasonably sized staffs. The general characteristics of characters whose origin are in a particular region is also given. There is also a listing of the languages spoken most commonly in that region. Any language without a parenthesized letter are human languages. (E) refers to elven, (D) to dwarven, (O) to orcish & goblinoid, (½) to gnomish & halfling species. If the elven, dwarven or halfling languages are not specified, then they speak the human tongue of that region. Humanoid Stats ''are modifications to die rolls when rolling up a character from that region. The character's '''background '''should reflect that location in the description. The max when rolling up a character is still '''20.' Nation List * Aden Shahn * Angleside * Balmorien * Bavarin * Calandiren * Dag * Free Cities of the South * Frostmark * Kastgor * Rhorden * Southland * Teldor * Udbotsi * Vendratti * West Isles '''' Great Map The following is a higher resolution map of the world. 4k Low Opt ' Ancient Houses of Raj Gohn The Ancient Houses of Raj Gohn were assembled 1,500 years ago as a coalition of powerful noble families across the world who would serve as protectors of the world. Smaller wars and conflicts could go on, but if the destruction of all civilization was in question, the Raj Gohn would mobilize their power and the world to defeat them. There were 4 main houses and 2 duchies participating in Raj Gohn. During the Great War, all four houses were devastated, primarily through treachery. The 2 duchies, Kazden Dûn and Kharin Dûn remain, however, and are still the most formidable bulwarks against the Ûr Lords that Eirethune has to offer. The duchies are inhabited primarily by dwarves, but there are also humans, gnomes, halflings and elves who man the great defensive structures that exist along the duchies’ borders. The duchies have great keeps where their mages divine to understand when the next attack from the Ûr Lords will take place. The duchies also launch raids into the Lands of the Ûr Lords when the divinations of the duchy mages indicate an attack is advantageous. Lands of the Ûr Lords The former is a wild, desolate land filled with various evil races in constant war. The Ûr Lords are archetypes for each of the various races who live in these lands. The Ûr Lords are very powerful mages, fighters, clerics and more, who lead armies into battle after battle for glory and dominion over their own desolate realm. The Ûr Lords also venture out of their realm and attack the civilized world to the west and south, that is when they can pass through the grasp of the duchies of Kazden & Kharin Dûn. However, smaller raids from the Ûr Lords do infrequently occur in Rhorden, Balmorien, Vendratti and Frostmark. These raids are bent on destruction, not conquest, for the civilized world offers nothing of interest to the Ûr Lords, other than knowledge to steal and creatures to destroy.'' Icereach Icereach is an expansive frozen land north of Frostmark and west of the upper reaches of the steppes. It is truly a large shelf of ice, where underneath lies both water and land. The only indication of whether you're actually close to land is where the few mountains are high enough to reach through the deep and strong ice shelf. This is the land of wild creatures that can live on the shelf, finding moments in the few chasms that reach down to the water to find more food. This is the land of creatures preying on anything present on the shelf or in the few mountains that rise above it. This is the land of the giants, not just Frost Giants, but the Ice Giants that continue to spread the ice wherever they can. The Corruption After the corporeal form of Thang-Gwr was destroyed at the end of the Great War, his minions were able to capture and deliver his soul to a desecrated shrine in the frozen wastes of Icereach. Here his essence was reformed into an ethereal spectre that could manifest limited power on the physical plane. In his spirit form, Thang-Gwr warped some of the Frost Giants of Icereach and merged their life strains with that of the demons he had such great power over during the Great War. For this perversion of the giant flesh, Thang-Gwr is the most hated creature of the remaining Frost Giants of the lands south of Icereach. Thang-Gwr’s demonic Frost Giants are slowly growing in number, due in part because the people of Frostmark and Rhorden periodically make raids on to the ice shelves of Icereach to destroy the demon Frost Giants before they mature. Without this constant vigilance, the growth of Thang-Gwr’s spirit there would be unchecked.